magic_circle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Healing of the Earth
Attention: This Article is free to use and can be used without the Author's Permission! Divine Healing of the Earth is a method used by Mages who posses Healing Magic. It uses energy from the area around you such as trees, soil, air and water to create a healing essence that can save lives by healing. Depending on how advanced you are depends on the injuries you can heal. An experienced Mage can heal battle wounds, broken bones and even revive people while a beginner mage can only cure coughs and sore throats. Divine Healing of the Greater Earth Divine Healing of the Greater Earth is more powerful than the original form. It can control magical essence from anything except man made structures as they are not part of Nature. Divine Healing of the Greater Earth also allows bridges of energy to be formed between two or more living creatures, sharing energy with them. This technique can also be used to heal animals. Spells '''Divine Healing is an extremely powerful healing spell that can heal battle wounds almost instantly. It is used alot by medic mages who are in battles or wars as it can be repeated many times without the Mage feeling weak or drained. When performed the user emits cyan color aura that surrounds there entire body and the body of the one they are healing.' '''Healing of Souls is a spell that can heal people and animals who have been wounded to a state where they are unconcious and slowly dying. The spell shares some of the users own energy and some natural essence, slowly healing the victim. Because of its power the spell takes alot of energy to perform and the mage who uses it will likely be weak for a few days or weeks. ' Divine Gateway Healing of Souls is a far more powerful version of its original spell, Healing of Souls. It allows the user to create a bridge between themselves, the naturl energy surrounding them and the person or people they are healing. It takes less time to perform, acts quicker but uses more energy. In some extreme cases the mages who performed this spell died shortly after. ''' '''Divine Healing Natural Rescue is considered to be one of the most legendary healing spells, only worse than Paths of Healing. It rapidly gains natural essence and creates a giant sphere surrounding the user. This sphere can be transferred to another person. It prevents attacks from damaging a person repelling all attacks cast on them. 'Healing Path: Path of Exotic Herbs is a remedy that can cure any illness. It is created from Divine Healing of the Earth essence and a select amount of natural herbs found in the most remote places. ' 'Healing Path: Path of fallen is the most powerful healing spell. It allows the user to revive someone who has died. The most likely outcome is for the mage who performs the spell to die in place of the person they revived. In some cases the Mage survived but was extremely weak for many months. ' Category:Magic Category:Free Use Category:Healing